Ballads Of Love
by TilenaForever
Summary: Jack leaves Angelica on the island, but will he come back to her? Will they find a way back to each other? CHANGED TITLE: Ballads Of Love - used to be Extraordinary
1. Waiting

**I watched all 4 Pirates of the Caribbean films the other day, because I heard the news that the 5****th**** one is being postponed again to 2017 which really pissed me off and then of course part 4 ends with one of my favourite pairings Jack x Angelica...**

**Jack and Angelica are amazing together and the chemistry on screen of Johnny Depp and Penelope Cruz has always been amazing!**  
**I really hope Penelope Cruz will return for part 5!**

**Anyway, so I finally decided to write a story for them...  
They deserve one! **

**I got this idea because of two things:  
1: Film part 2 when Jack rows away from the Black Pearl, that's being attacked by the Kraken, in the longboat and eventually gets back to go down with his ship, there's just this certain emotion that I liked in there...  
2: The song Extraordinary – Clean Bandit ft. Sharna Bass (explains the story title XD)  
I was watching the videoclip which is in this sort of island setting and it reminded me of Angelica marooned on the island...  
The song really fits them as a couple, you should listen to it! Currently, listening to it!xD  
I've put some lyrics of the song in this chapter in **_italic_**, because I've never tried anything like it in my other stories before...**

**Rated T, because I actually never use anything else...**

**Loooonnngg A/N I know...  
Sorry! I'm just nervous to post this...**

**-X-O-X-**

''Jack!'' he heard her scream after him.

She screamed his name over and over again followed by a rant in Spanish, which he assumed wasn't supposed to be kind... Her beautiful voice, screaming fierce in the always so seductive Spanigh language... As he rowed his longboat further away from the island, the sound of her screaming became less and less audible.

For a moment he stopped rowing, trying to catch the last sound of that beautiful voice. The voice of that beautiful woman... He watched the island, now a little spot far away... For some reason he couldn't explain, Jack thought about how he had watched the Pearl being attacked by the Kraken. He had been rowing in a longboat as well, getting further and further away from the ship he loved so dearly... Maybe this was the same thing?

Getting further and further away from his love he had left behind...

Was this really the right decision? Leaving Angelica, again! He didn't really know... Jack huffed and reached for his compass, maybe that would help him... That's when he realised his compass wasn't there, Gibbs had it...

There was no other option, he had to leave her and go to Gibbs. The Captain continued, the island with Angelica on it slowly disappearing from view...

* * *

_Just don't say it will be alright_

_You're not holding yourself in your arms tonight_

_Don't say it will all be fine_

_In only a moment you'll say goobye_

''Jack...'' Angelica's voice was now reduced to a hoarse and timid whisper...

All the screaming had made her lose her voice. She had lost her voice, just as she had lost Jack... She couldn't believe it! He had left her again, that bastard! She had told him she loved him...

Now, he knew her weakness... She loved him! He'd probably known all along, that she loved him... It's was painfully obvious and trying to love him was obviously painful! He had left her!

For a minute, she had thought he had meant it... That he loved her...

''I love you!'' ''As do I. Always have, always will.'' that surely sounded like he loved her or was he talking about himself?!

Leaning in to kiss her like that... She would've done anything for that kiss! Not that it would've helped, he hadn't fallen for her lies...

Angelica got out of the water she was currently standing in as she tried to ran after him. She walked onto the beach and walked into direction of the shade of a little palmtree. She dropped down and rested her back against the tree. She tried to hold back the tears. Every time the great Captain Jack Sparrow left her, she would feel absolutely miserable!

She looked at the water, the little waves rolled onto the beach. She felt like as if the soft waves resembled her tears, soft and barely noticeable... She just simply stared at the little waves, until something caught her attention... Jack's VooDoo-doll!

She picked it up and smirked.

Angelica would make her former lover come back!

* * *

As Jack walked along the shoreline with Gibbs, talking about being a legend as the discoverer of the Fountain of Youth, he was slowly forgetting about what had happened an hour ago. The love he had left behind...

They were making their way to their new adventure, getting the Black Pearl back once again! Getting it out of that tiny bottle... As they were figuring out their plan, Captain Sparrow suddenly felt something hitting him on the head.

''Gibbs! You bloody Deckape!'' he hit Gibbs on the head.

''Mother of the seven seas, Jack! What are you doing?!'' Gibbs caressed the back of his head with his hands.

''You hit me, I hit you'' Jack defended himself.

''I didn't hit you!'' Gibbs argued.

The men looked at each other, both with weird looks on their faces. Suddenly, Jack's eyes got wide. The VooDoo-doll! How did she get it back?!

''Gibbs, give me back my compass!'' he snatched the thing away from the man next to him.

He opened it. Jack expected it to be spinning, not knowing if he wanted his ship or Angelica more... However, it knew exactly what Jack wanted and it wasn't pointing into the direction of which the two men were going...

''Bugger...'' he closed the compass.

Jack told himself the compass was only pointing that way because of the fact that Angelica had his VooDoo-doll... It had only been an hour and she was already hurting him with the weird little doll thing! Then again, why would the compass lead him to a little VooDoo-doll instead of a big Pirate ship?! Was it pointing to Angelica then? Could it really be because of Angelica?! Stirrings. Feelings. Love. No! He decided to ignore it.

''Gibbs! We need that ship!'' ''My Black Pearl!'' The Captain exclaimed.

''Aye, Captain!'' Gibbs agreed.

The men walked off, starting their new adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Angelica was poking Jack's doll. She could imagine how he could twitch and turn while walking, wherever he was now...

She hadn't even bothered to set up a sign, for a big ship that could possibly pass by... She was waiting for Jack.

Angelica hoped it wouldn't take him too long to figure out what was happening... He was a Pirate, but Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't that stupid. She hoped it wouldn't take long before he'd give in and would come to her... She was already hungry and with the sun setting, it was starting to get dark on the island...

She looked around the island, she didn't know for how long she would be able to find any kind of nutrition here... Water to drink was out of the question on this island and with the burning sun during the day, she didn't know how long she could survive... Her Captain Sparrow needed to hurry up!

''Come on, Sparrow...'' she whispered to the VooDoo-doll...

She sat on the white sand and watched as the sun disappeared into the ocean.

Waiting...

**-X-O-X-**

**I'll stop here...**

**This probably won't be a very long and big story anyway, but I won't continue if nobody likes it of course... So I'll stop now and see what happens...**

**I've never written anything for a Jack x Angelica pairing before and I don't know how well read their stories are so this is sort of an experiment...  
I just love them together!**

**Bye for now...  
TilenaForever**


	2. Far Away

**Did I mention yet that English is not my first language? Well, it isn't!**

**The** _italics_ **went kinda crazy last chapter... Oops, I'm sorry!**

**-!-!-!**

**-X-O-X-**

Two weeks. Two bloody weeks! It had taken two weeks to get The Black Pearl back!

It had taken the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs two whole weeks to get the Pearl out of that little bottle... It had taken longer than they had expected... They'd used a lot of their time finding Gibbs his man with the goat and then another who could play the trumpet, but in the end it hadn't been the solution to get it out... Jack had been misinformed and they had to start all over again...

Eventually, The Black Pearl could be released. Neither of the man could remember exactly how they finally got it out... Weird sorcery and magic... The mysteries of the seven seas...

Anyway, it hadn't been easy! Not for The Black Pearl nor for Captain Jack Sparrow. Without the help of Jack's compass, it had been rather difficult... Gibbs had been asking him every day for the compass, he'd thought the compass would help them and normally it would have done... Jack had ignored him or wouldn't answer his question at all, because Jack knew that this time the compass wouldn't work... It would always point to the same thing...

It still did point to that bloody island! Much to Jack Sparrow's dismay...

He tried to keep telling himself that the compass just pointed to the island because of that VooDoo-doll and definitely not because of Angelica, but he was starting to get worried... If he was honest, Jack was really worried! In the two weeks while they had been searching for The Black Pearl the Captain had tried to ignore the pains and struggles that were probably caused by that little VooDoo-doll, but after a while it'd became less... When Jack felt something like an invisible person pulling his hair or poking his sides, the pain was not as strong as the first ones and the attacks weren't as frequent as in the beginning... The attacks were getting weaker...

Angelica was getting weaker...

* * *

Once again, Jack Sparrow's mind was filled with thoughts on the Spanish beauty... His Spanish beauty! It was almost as if Jack wanted to feel pain, just one little poke! A sign that she was alive! She had to be alive, she was Angelica Teach! She knew how to survive, but this time it seemed like she was just getting weaker and weaker...

Jack stood on the deck of his beloved ship, he finally got his Pearl back! Still, it didn't feel right... If something had happened to Angelica because he had ignored her first teases with his VooDoo-doll to find The Black Pearl, he would never forgive himself...

Then why did he maroon her there in the first place?! Jack sighed. He hated his stirrings! He was worried!

''What now, Capt'n? Tortuga?!'' Gibbs asked eagerly.

Captain Sparrow didn't even need to look where the compass would point to, it wouldn't be to Tortuga or rum... Angelica.

''Come on, Jack!'' Gibbs tried to reach for the compass.

''Damn you!'' Jack reluctantly opened the thing that showed what you wanted most...

''That's our heading, Capt'n?'' it didn't seem like the way to Tortuga...

''Yes!'' ''Get to work, you dogs!'' Jack barked.

The crew began running around the ship, setting off in the right direction. Jack just kept staring at the ocean,thinking...

The island... Angelica... Damn these stirrings!

* * *

The island came in view, a little spot... Just like when he had rowed away, that little spot had disappeared from view just like it was now reappearing...

Captain Sparrow looked at his compass one more time, pointing straight ahead... He shut it and sighed. He needed to do this! He went below deck, searching for food and water. Just anything there was... He got the supplies back up and dropped them in a longboat.

''Stop! Stop!'' The Black Pearl let down it's anchor.

''Jack! What on earth are you doing?!'' ''You didn't put rum in there, didya?!'' Gibbs was concerned.

''This isn't Tortuga, is'it?!'' Scrum asked at the same time.

''No...'' their Captain growled.

''Wait here, I'll be back!'' Jack jumped into the longboat.

Gibbs looked at his Captain and good friend. There was something wrong with him... Jack looked pensive... He didn't seem like himself... What was wrong?!

''Scrum! Lower the longboat!'' Captain Sparrow ordered.

''Aye!'' Scrum quickly let the boat down.

Jack started to row back the same way as he had done two weeks ago...

* * *

Stupid. Stupid stirrings. Stupid feelings. Stupid Women. He was a pirate! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't believe he was actually doing this!

He was approaching the island. Jack squinted his eyes, trying to see if she was still there... She might as well had found a big ship to rescue her and had left the VooDoo-doll there or had decided not to use it anymore! He would be out here all for nothing with all his water and food!

No, she wasn't like... Jack knew better... She would never let him get away with this that easily...

As the longboat hit the sand, he was now close enough and he saw a body draped on the sand under a tree... She was still there! The compass would always point in the right direction...

''Angelica?'' no response...

''Angelica?'' Jack slowly got closer.

The last time she had tried to hit him and shoot him, maybe this was a trick as well? He wasn't going to take any risks, but she didn't do anything... Nothing... She just lay there.

Except for his stirring and the worry when he looked at her, there was another feeling inside of Jack... Guilt. There's was no sign on the island that indicated that she had tried to draw the attention of a big ship to rescue her... She had trusted him to come and save her! She had trusted! Always...

She had trusted him the last time before he'd left her, trusted him by the fountain to save her father, trusted him before he marooned her here... She'd always trust him and he'd always let her down... The VooDoo-doll had been her way of telling him to rescue her and he had just ignored it to find the Pearl... He'd let her down again! He felt guilty!

Once again, worry filled the Captain's mind. Was she just sleeping? Was she even still breathing?! He quickly crouched beside her and moved some hair out of her face. She looked exhausted! Except for her natural Spanish beauty, she didn't look good at all...

He placed a hand against her cheek, but she didn't even move! Angelica was too weak! The little Jack doll lay next to her... He quickly snatched it away and put it away. Even though Angelica couldn't hurt him with it right now, it was better for him to have that doll thing...

Jack gently picked Angelica up and held her in his strong arms as he walked back to the longboat. Angelica stirred in his arms and whimpered a bit. Captain Jack Sparrow looked down at her, she was breathing shallow...He held her even tighter to his chest.

_Keep breathing_

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and never let me go

**-X-O-X-**

**Decided that I liked the lyrics thing from the previous chapter, so put some in here as welll...  
Lyrics from: Far Away - Nickelback  
It fit the chapter...**

**Got the Nickelback song from a 'Sparrangelica' fanvideo on Youtube, because I was watching all sorts of Jack/Angelica videos...  
My favourite is: ''Always have... Always will...'' Jack/Angelica**


	3. My Angel

**I decided to keep the whole 'lyrics-concept', every chapter will contain a piece of lyrics of a song, I just like it!  
That's why I changed the title to 'Ballads Of Love'...  
A ballad is officially a type of music from the Middle Ages that tells a story, so with this story containing lyrics of songs or whatever- you'll get it xD**

**I had a lot of different pieces of lyrics in mind for this chapter, so I struggled a bit with this chapter...  
Couldn't choose, so it took me a bit longer than I wanted to...**

**It was actually quite funny that when I was writing this chapter this afternoon I got an e-mail that I got a review on this story that said that I should update soon!  
Well, I was and I am!  
Right now!**

**I think I already have some good ideas for the other pieces of lyrics, so if there's more to come! I you want to of course!**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow gently lay Angelica down in the longboat. He looked at her, not knowing what to do... She didn't move at all, she just lay there in the hot burning Caribbean sun! Jack shuffled things around in the boat, looking for the water that he'd brought.

As soon as he found it, he stepped into the longboat and sat beside her. He gently picked Angelica up so that she was resting on his lap. He got the cork off the bottle with his teeth and spit it out, before pouring some water over her angelic face...

One part of him didn't want her to wake up, because she would kill him right and then for pouring water over her... The other part wanted nothing more than to see her eyes fluttering open, looking at him like they always did...

Nothing... Her eyes stayed shut, the only sign of life was her shallow breathing...

''Come on, Angelica'' Jack Sparrow growled.

He lifted her body higher, making her sit or actually holding her up in sitting position... Jack placed his very own hat on top of her head, trying to shield her from the sun. He brought the bottle to her lips and poured some more water, it simply streamed down her chin onto her neck and drenched her shirt...

''Bloody woman!'' what was he supposed to do?!

Slap her?! Shake her awake?! Scream in her face?! She needed to wake up!

Angelica was even a stubborn woman when she was asleep! Jack sighed. He knew it wouldn't be a nice experience, but she needed to drink! Jack pried her mouth open, bringing the bottle to her lips again. Suddenly, Angelica stirred. She surely wasn't very keen on him prying her mouth open...

''Angelica?'' the Captain watched her intently.

Angelica was stirring. She tried to pull her face away, trying to shake his hand off. It almost seemed like she trying to open her eyes...

''Angelica? I need to do this, stop fighting it! You need to drink!'' he had no idea if she could hear him...

He pried her mouth open once again and slowly tilted the bottle. She struggled against it. The water running down her throat as she gulped it down, but coughed at the same time. Jack stopped pouring as the coughs shook her body, he knew she at least drank some of it...

''That's more like it, doll...'' he gently lay her back down.

Jack started to row back to the Pearl, not letting Angelica out of his sight for even a second. Not that she noticed...

Angelica's weak body had already fallen back asleep...

* * *

The whole crew stood there in awe as they saw their Captain climbing back on board of this beloved ship with what looked like a woman hanging over his shoulder.

''Thanks for your help, Gibbs! I didn't need it at all!'' Captain Sparrow said sarcastically.

''I'm sorry Capt'n, but you never said you were bringing a person aboard and a woman at that!'' Gibbs rushed over.

Jack flipped Angelica from his shoulder back into his arms. Gibbs eyes widened.

''Jack, Angelica Teach! The woman from Seville... Blackbeard's daughter...'' he exclaimed.

''I'm not blind! Gibbs, go get my hat!'' his Captain ordered.

''Your hat, Capt'n?'' Gibbs didn't see it anywhere...

''It's in the water... It fell off her head when I had to drag her up here, all by myself!'' Jack shot Gibbs an angry look.

''She got to wear your hat?!'' nobody got to wear Captain Jack Sparrow his hat!

''Shut it! Just go get it!'' Jack pushed him overboard with Angelica still in his arms.

He watched as the poor man fell into the water and came up for air, coughing loudly. Both men shot each other a death glare, before Gibbs startied to swim towards the hat while Jack turned around and walked to his cabin.

Angelica needed a good place to rest.

* * *

Jack Sparrow looked at her as he sat on the edge of his bed. Angelica looked so peaceful, innocent... Just like when they'd first met... All dressed in white, on the white sheets of his bed and her dark hair pooling around her head on the pillow like a Halo... Just like when he had burst into her bedroom in the convent, his Spanish angel...

Back then, she hadn't known anything about what life really was about or a Pirate's life for that matter... He had taught her so many things... First of all, English, sword fighting, drinking rum, how to make love to a man... Although, he wasn't quite sure if he had really been her fist... She surely had a talent!

They used to lay in each other's arms for hours on the beach. Making love or just talking... He had put everything on hold just for her and it hadn't bothered him at all... That's when he knew he had to leave her... When his stirrings of feelings or whatever had started to arise, he knew things were getting to serious... Too serious for a Pirate! Too close! He had left her behind, his angel with a broken heart...

_I used to treat you sweetly_

_I would pull you to my chest as you cried about the ocean slipping quickly through your hands_

_You were searching for one grain of sand along an endless beach_

_What do I say?_

_What do I do?_

_To show all the ways my heart is slowly shattering for you_

Jack closed his eyes trying to block out the memories and images of her tear-stained face as he left her the first or her screams as he rowed away, just two weeks ago... Seeing her hurt, hurt him... Bloody stirrings!

Jack's eyes snapped back open, he couldn't believe it! He had let his feelings get in the way again! He put everything on hold again, even though it was just a trip to Tortuga... For her! To save her, again! He had felt guilty! Captain Jack Sparrow never felt guilty about anything!

She'd always had that effect on him... She would always make it back to him, it didn't matter how far he went... Dressing up as Jack made him go to her, because he was jealous about the 'other Captain Jack Sparrow'... Saving her a the Fountain of Youth, instead of using it for himself... Even saving her now, even though he had marooned on that island himself!

Captain Sparrow sighed. He got up and checked if Angelica had everything she needed if she would wake up... He put water and bread beside the bed, everything seemed to be in order... He looked at her one more time, before leaving the cabin.

He needed to get some air...

**-X-O-X-**

**Is Jack slowly surrendering to his so called 'stirrings'?!**

**I know, this chapter is fully focussed on Jack... Planning to get the next chapter fully focussed on Angelica...  
The storyline will develop slower if I do it like this with more background information, but you've asked to make it a longer story than just the couple of chapter I intended to write and this is my way of making it longer...**

**Lyrics from: One Grain Of Sand – Ron Pope  
**

**I cut some lyrics out of the original:  
'I used to treat you sweetly I would pull you to my chest as you cried about the ocean slipping quickly through your hands'  
'You were searching for one grain of sand along an endless beach'  
'As I was building you a castle that you refused to see'**

**'What do I say? What do I do?'  
'To show all the ways my heart is shattering for you'  
'What do I say? What do I do?'**


	4. Who Owns My Heart

**Can I just say I love all your support for this story! I never thought that I would even get reviews for this and what is it already-? 12 reviews or something like that... I love reading them!**

**I feel like this chapter is a bit boring, it feels like just a filler chapter...  
I just really wanted to use these lyrics!XD**

**-X-O-X-**

Angelica's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up and looked around. She had that feeling like she was being watched again... Angelica couldn't remember a lot, she'd had a troubled sleep and had felt a presence beside her more than once...

However, there was no-one there... She looked around the cabin. Not a single soul there... Her eyes rested on the bread and water beside the bed. Angelica eagerly took the bread and the water.

While she was feasting on the first real nutrition she'd had in two weeks, it did occur to her that she wasn't on the island anymore... She was in a cabin, on a bed! With bread and water! She had been saved!

She had been saved... Why wasn't she happy about it? She wasn't dead and still she wasn't happy... Her plan hadn't worked! She had been saved by a ship...

Just like Jack had said... She had been saved by a ship, not by Jack! Jack hadn't come for her... The bastard had left her to die! Did he want her to die?! What happened to the man who had almost loved her once, to the man she still loved so dearly even after everything?!

She had pestered him with that stupid VooDoo-doll, why hadn't he come for her?! Angelica's eyes got wide, the doll! She lost it! Everything she'd ever have of Captain Jack Sparrow was gone now... He was gone...

She'd lost him! She couldn't believe it! Tears were pricking behind her eyes... No, Angelica! You'll not waste another tear on that bloody Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, not a single one!

Angelica really tried her hardest not to cry for him again, but just thinking about Jack made all those painful memories come back to her... The times that he'd hurt her, the time that he hadn't, the times that he had actually been there for her, the times that he'd left her and the times where they'd met again...

Those were the worst! Seeing him again... Angelica would always tell herself to not let him in again, to keep her guards up... The only problem was that Jack Sparrow was her weakness, it only took seconds for him to be back in her heart...

He owned her heart! The only person she had left... She was now his and only his, but still he'd left her! He had destroyed everything and everybody in her life...

Destroyed even her own father, the great Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach ! Angelica blamed herself... If she hadn't dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow to get a crew, the real Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't have come for her and he wouldn't have come to the Fountain of Youth... Her father could have got all the years he needed!

Why did she ever think of forcing Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge and bringing him along to the Fountain anyway?! She just couldn't resist him! As soon as her eyes had seen him in the Captain's Daughter tavern, it was over for her... They fought, they kissed and she was lost! All his, once again...

Ever since that night in the convent, after he'd taken her away and they 'd shared their first kiss... There was something in his kiss that drew her to him, she'd fall for all over again... Over the years, it had happened just like that every time...

_I thought about our last kiss_

_How it felt_

_The way you tasted_

_Sometimes I start to wonder_

_Was it just a lie?_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving and the dreams you left behind_

_You didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape_

'_Cause I'm not fine at all_

Angelica wiped a single tear of her cheek. It had happened...One more tear had spilled for Jack Sparrow...

Angelica suddenly wished that the water was rum instead. She needed to drink her sorrows away. She needed to forget her Captain Jack Sparrow, just like he had forgotten his Angelica Teach!

She let herself fall back on the bed. Her eyes closed, trying to hold back more tears...

She was all alone...

* * *

Little did Angelica know that she wasn't alone at all, if she had just stepped out of the cabin... Outside, stood that only person who was left for her... The man who owned her heart... She was on his ship!

Captain Jack Sparrow.

He had come back for her. He had saved her.

Jack stood on deck of his beloved ship The Black Pearl and watched his smudgy crew run around, they had their heading!

''Tortuga, finally!'' Gibbs suddenly stood next to him.

''Aye, Tortuga...'' the Captain nodded.

''Ladies and rum!'' Scrum was as excited as a virgin on her wedding night!

Scrum was a weird lad... According to Jack, he had a lot to learn about the Pirate's life. By the look of it, Scrum hadn't seen much of the great things of the world. Such as women... Captain Sparrow was sure of it, after what had happened with the mermaids weeks before... Jack sometimes felt bad for the guy, he kind of liked Scrum. Scrum clearly liked Jack too, he jumped ships from the Queen Anne's Revenge to The Black Pearl as soon as he heard that the great Captain Jack Sparrow was looking for men for his crew... Scrum just actually wanted to be just like him!

''Of course, Capt'n- You already have a lady...'' Scrum was clearly referring to Angelica.

''She's not my lady...'' Jack argued.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. When would his friend finally stop denying it?! He liked the Spanish beauty! His stirrings were just simply true feelings!

''Well, if she's not yours... I'll have her! Miss Angelica is quite something!'' Scrum laughed.

His smile was soon wiped of his face, when he saw his Captain looking at him. Captain Sparrow's look shot daggers at his crewmember.

''-'M sorry, Sir... I'll be going, Sir...'' Scrum hurried off.

Gibbs broke out in a laughing fit that he had been holding in ever since the conversation of his Captain and Scrum had started.

''That poor man!'' Gibbs laughed.

''Shut it!'' the Captain growled.

''Just admit it, Jack!'' ''''You still love her!'' Gibbs words sounded just like the last conversation Jack Sparrow had with Angelica...

''Shut it, I say!'' Jack stormed off.

Love was clearly a dangerous and complicated thing...

**-X-O-X-**

**Planning to get Angelica and Jack to 'meet again' next chapter  
Angelica will get out of the cabin and will find out on whose ship she is or something...**

**Actually, I don't know when the next update will be...  
School has started again, so I'll have less time to write...  
I'll try to write on the weekends, I promise!  
I'M SORRY!**

**I adore the song Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer  
I really wanted to use their lyrics!**

**Lyrics from: Amnesia – 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**I somewhat adjusted the lyrics again...  
Original:  
'I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted'  
'I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted'  
'And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine'**

**'Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?'**  
**'When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?'**

**'Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?'**  
**'If what we had was real, how could you be fine?'**

**''Cause I'm not fine at all'**

**'I remember the day you told me you were leaving'**  
**'I remember the make-up running down your face'**  
**'And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them'**  
**'Like every single wish we ever made'**  
**'I wish that I could wake up with amnesia'**  
**'And forget about the stupid little things'**  
**'Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you'**  
**'And the memories I never can escape'**

**''Cause I'm not fine at all'**

**Okay that was it for now!  
Hope to see you soon!**


	5. Broken

**I'M SOOO SOORRRYYYY! THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG!  
School is just taken up a terrible amount of my time...**

**I made a longer chapter to make it up to you guys!**

**I feel like the grammar in this chapter just s*cks... I don't know what's wrong with me today, but my English seems poor at the moment...**

**So like you've probably noticed, the characters in this story besides Jack and Angelica are mainly Gibbs and Scrum...  
Gibbs is just genius and I really liked Scrum's character in part 4...**

**Angelica's finally going outside for a bit...**

**Just quickly reposting this, 'cause something went wrong...**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow looked pensive. Captain Jack Sparrow almost never looked pensive, but now he was… For at least the last 10 minutes, he had been thinking about Angelica... It was true, having a woman on board would always bring trouble...

When was she finally going to come out of that cabin?! It had been 3 days already!

Jack had got Angelica of the island 3 days ago. The first 2 days she had been asleep, she had been weak and had needed the rest... Jack would regularly check on her and he would always find her sleeping... He would watch her sleep and after a long day of work on his beloved ship, he would carefully creep into the bed beside her and sleep peacefully next to her... Until yesterday...

When Captain Sparrow had entered his cabin last night, he had noticed that the pieces of bread and the water were gone... Angelica had woken up! Jack had crept closer to the bed, almost feeling something of relief... However, when he got to get a good look of Angelica, he'd noticed that she had been crying... Tears dried on her cheeks...

Jack hadn't known what to do... Why had she been crying?! He hated to see her like that! He'd gone outside again, he couldn't handle seeing his angel hurt...

He hadn't slept at all! He'd just wandered around The Black Pearl. Maybe that's why his eyes kept falling shut...

What if he just went in there? Talk to her... Lose the smirks and grins... Be nice to her for once... Just be her Jack, could he do that?! The idea made him feel uncomfortable... No, he wouldn't do it! It was better to stay here...

Waiting for her...

* * *

3 days... Or at least that's how long she supposed she was on this ship...

Angelica was staring at the door. What was waiting for her behind it? A new world?! A new life?! She had mixed feelings as she got off the bed and slowly approached the door...

Little did she know that there wasn't a new life waiting for her at all, just the old same... On a ship, with Captain Jack Sparrow...

As she pushed the door open and it creaked, she'd find out soon enough...

Angelica squinted her eyes against the bright daylight and the beaming sun, she hadn't been outside in three days!

As her eyes adapted to the light, she saw the details of the ship she was on... A ship that she didn't really recognise, but still sort of vaguely remembered...

Her eyes scanned the ship, her surroundings, the objects on it and the pirates and sailors moving and running around, until her eyes rested on that one particular man...

That hat, his long hair, his figure, the way he stood there as if he was watching over everything like the God of the seas, his toothy grin spreading across his face as soon as he saw her...

Angelica couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it! She was on The Black Pearl! There was Pirate Jack Sparrow!

Angelica knew she should be happy... He actually had saved her, but too late! Two weeks! She had been close to dying!

Jack approached her, the grin still plastered on his face. He couldn't help it, something about her made him just want to put a guard up and grin... Smirks, grins, mean comments, always... He couldn't just her know that he liked her, now could he?! Of course not, he was a pirate!

''Finally, darling! Awake, at last!'' his arms spread wide.

''What are you doing here?!'' she took a step back.

''Wel... –Tis my ship, luv'' Jack Sparrow grinned again.

''What am I doing here?!'' Angelica asked instead.

''Don't you remember?'' Jack tried to hide his sudden concern...

''I do, Jack! I hate you!'' with that she whirled around and stormed back into the cabin.

Jack cringed as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Captain Sparrow walked around his ship, across the deck, upper deck, below decks, all the way from the back of the ship to the front and back, he went everywhere, except to his own cabin... That was taken! Jack had spent his whole day wandering around The Pearl! The Captain finally stopped his tour and rested against the rail. He was tired.

Jack was sulking and of course his good friend Gibbs saw that immediately...

''Ms. Teach still hasn't come out of the cabin yet, Capt'n?'' Gibbs approached his Captain.

''She has...'' Jack didn't really sound excited...

''Jack, that's fantastic news!'' Gibbs saw his friends' expression...

''It's not?'' he asked cautiously.

''She got back in! Bloody woman! She stole my cabin!'' ''She locked me out of my own cabin!'' Jack exclaimed.

''She wasn't happy to see you then?'' Gibbs already knew the answer to his question...

''I saved her!'' Jack argued.

''I think she's still mad because you left her... Again... Marooned her on an island, at that!'' he told his good friend.

''I know that!'' Jack stormed off.

This was nonsense! He was going to bed! His own bed!

He needed sleep!

* * *

Jack stumbled into his gloomy cabin and saw his bed, finally! Finally a chance at some sleep! Last night he hadn't slept because of Angelica, but tonight he wouldn't care! He didn't mind her being there, of course he didn't mind that Angelica Teach was in his bed, but the biggest reason for his carelessness was that he just wanted some sleep! He would even share a bed with Scrum if he had to!

Jack gratefully let his body rest on the comfortable bed. He knew Angelica wasn't asleep, even though she was facing the other way...

Angelica had heard him come in. She hadn't been able to fall asleep yet, because she had been thinking about Jack... She couldn't believe she was actually on The Black Pearl, saved by Captain Jack Sparrow himself!

She tensed up when his leg touched hers as he made himself comfortable... It made her feel uncomfortable! All those feelings she had for him...

''Jack... I want you to leave... Could you sleep somewhere else tonight? I'm asking nicely...'' Angelica muttered.

''It is my bed!'' ''Besides, I slept beside you for the past 3 days...'' Jack talked with his eyes closed.

Angelica pricked up her ears at that comment. She knew it! She had felt a presence beside her! It had been Jack!

''You being here... It makes me uncomfortable...'' ''It pains me...'' how could she share a bed with the man who hurt her over and over again, but at the same time loved so much?!

''Pains you?!'' ''Do you think this doesn't pains me?!'' he forcefully pulled her close to him all of a sudden...

Jack didn't really mean to pull her with such force but he couldn't help himself. He was irritated because of his lack of sleep and now she was telling him that he was hurting her by being in the same bed?! Did she really think this was easy for him?!

''Do you think I want to come back to you every time?! Do you think I like crawling back to you?! To save you?!'' ''You're not careful enough! You only care for others and never for your own life! You got poisoned trying to save your father! You made no attempt at all to get rescued, on a well-travelled trade route!'' he let it all out...

''I thought you'd save me! I had that stupid doll! It took you two weeks!'' ''I trusted you to save me, I trusted you!'' Angelica her voice cracked.

''You can't trust pirates, Angelica! You're too naive and careless! Women don't go well with pirates... You're clouding my judgement... Thinking about you all the time...'' ''I can't have you here! It's not safe! What if something happens to you?! What if something happen to me?!'' it would destroy Angelica seeing Jack die...

His stirrings for her were strong and maybe that's why he marooned her on that island... It was not safe for the both of them... It something happened to one of them, the other would not be able to go on... Leaving her had been the safest choice, she'd have had to move on without him and be happy!

Jack came back to reality, he'd said everything he had wanted to say to her... She needed to know... He released her from his strong grip and Angelica immediately scooted to the other side of the bed.

It was quiet now, both waiting for the other to speak...

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you  
_

Neither of them did speak, though...

They lay quietly next to each other in the dark, their wandering minds making falling asleep impossible right now...

Thinking about each other...

**-X-O-X-**

**Captain Jack Sparrow slowly admitting to his feelings, in his own way of course...**

**I'll really try to write the next chapter as fast as I could!  
I already have a lot of ideas...**

**Lyrics from: Broken – Lifehouse**

**Original lyrics:  
''The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight''  
''Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time''  
''I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts''  
''I am damaged at best, like you already figured out''**

''**I falling apart, I'm barely breathing''  
''With a broken heart that's still beating''  
''In the pain there is healing''  
''In your name I find meaning''  
''So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on''  
''I barely holdin' on to you''**


	6. Not Under Control

**This is all taking so much longer than I thought it would! I'M SO SORRY!  
I'm just going to keep apologizing, I just feel guilty and I absolutely hate it when I can't update!  
I have all these idea planned, but just no time to write them!**

**I HATE SCHOOL!**

**-X-O-X-**

The next morning it was still quiet in the cabin. Not a single word had been uttered after last night's revelations, that hadn't changed... The only thing that had changed was that the two pirates weren't on the other sides of the bed anymore, they were lying in each other's arms!

It would always be like this. They just couldn't help it, it was like this natural force would pull them to each other... They couldn't go to sleep in the same room when they were fighting, 'cause they would always end up close to each other again the next morning... Not because they wanted to, unconsciously they would just turn to each other...

It wasn't any different this time. Angelica stirred a bit, slowly waking from her slumber. She was still half asleep and didn't see the harm in waking up in Jack Sparrow's arms...

Sleep was still clouding her judgement. She wasn't able to remember what had happened the night before just yet... Even after all those years, waking up in a position like this just felt normal to her... She yawned and still with her eyes closed, she pecked Jack on the lips out of habit. It was a thing she always used to do all those years ago when she'd wake up, when he hadn't left her yet and broken her heart...

Jack stirred, her kiss waking him. He wasn't really aware of what was happening or what had happened hours before either... A small smile tugged on his lips as he put his arms tighter around her. He was content with her warm body so close to him and the couple stayed in that position for a couple of seconds.

_I might be anyone_

_When the daylight comes you feel so cold_

_You know_

_I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go_

_Waiting for the fire to light_

_Feeling like we could do right_

'_Cause freedom is a lonely road  
_

Suddenly, Angelica's eyes snapped open. Sleep had vanished from her mind and she was now fully awake. What was she doing?! She was mad at Jack! She got out of his grip and shot out of the bed. She moved to the other side of the cabin and glared at him.

How could she be so stupid?! She'd kissed him! She hated it when this happened... Well, she couldn't really blame herself... It had happened automatically... It was a habit... She hated this!

Jack stirred, he missed the warmth of a body next to him... Where was Angelica?

''Where did you go?'' the Captain opened one eye.

He saw her glaring at him. She didn't say anything.

''What's the matter now, luv?'' he smirked.

Captain Sparrow got out of his bed and approached her. Angelica kept on glaring at him.

''Why don't you finish what you've started, ey? You can't just give me a tiny kiss, a peck on the lips... Give Captain Sparrow a proper kiss'' he smirked.

Angelica couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe him! Last night, he had been so different! Sad, almost vulnerable! Making her feel guilty about being careless and risking her life for pirates... Now, he was smirking again!

''Come on, Angel... Give ol' Jack a kiss'' ''Don't be like that...'' Jack stroke his hand across her cheeck.

''You were the one saying mean things last night'' Angelica slapped his hand away.

''It was just the truth, luv'' ''The truth sets you free... Besides, you just kissed me!'' Jack said.

''It happened automatically!'' Angelica defended.

''Don't tell me you didn't like the feeling'' Jack smirked again.

''Like I said, I happened automatically!'' ''It's a habit!'' she raised her voice.

''Calm down, luv...'' ''Wait- No, don't calm down!'' Jack Sparrow grinned his toothy grin.

''You're even more beautiful when you're angry!'' he slowly leaned in.

''Jack, what are you doing?'' Angelica tried to hold him at a distance.

Jack didn't answer, he kept on leaning in closer to her. His face was only inches away from hers.

''Just finishing what you started, luv...'' he closed the gap between them.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Angelica gave in. She couldn't help it! It was just... Just... He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

Their kiss was slow, but passionate. All the harsh words of last night were forgotten... It was only about them. Nothing else... No! Angelica, stop! A voice in her head was screaming for her to pull away, but her heart was fighting against it... With all her strength, physically and mentally, she pushed him off of her...

''I'm still mad at you...'' she breathed.

''Are you?'' he was mocking her now...

Angelica's lips crashed back onto his. She just couldn't help herself! His arms snaked around her waist as her hands held on tight to his neck. They were fighting for dominance, as well as fighting for air to breathe... It felt like this kiss could go on for hours, maybe it could... It wasn't like they had anything better to do, now did they?

It was quite a good question, if you came to think about it... What was Angelica going to do on The Black Pearl? She hadn't expected to end up here, she was supposed to leave the Fountain with her father still alive and more years to live for him to save his soul... With or without Jack... She hadn't had time to figure that out yet when the fight had broke out the Fountain of Youth...

What were they going to do now?!

She gently pushed Jack away.

''Jack, what are we going to do? Where are we going?'' she asked.

''Tortuga'' he replied.

Captain Sparrow had promised his crew that they would set sail to Tortuga. They deserved it after they'd scrubbed and repaired The Pearl from head to toe and caught the little monkey Jack... Being in that little bottle hadn't done the ship any good... The boys deserved a bit of fun in Tortuga!

Angelica didn't seemed to be so pleased with that answer, though... What was he going to do in Tortuga?! She could only imagine! Bloody Pirate!

''Tortuga?! Really, Jack?! Tortuga?!'' she shrieked.

''What?!'' Jack was confused.

Tortuga, that was the answer. He was just telling the truth! What was her problem now?!

''What did you even bother to save me, Jack?! Why?!'' ''Why did you even get me here, if you are going to your whores in Tortuga the next day?!'' her anger was building up.

Jack Sparrow was stumped.

What had just happened?! What was she talking about?!

''Get out!'' Angelica pointed to the door.

''This is my cabin!'' she couldn't just kick him out of his own cabin!

''You're the one who put me here in the first place!'' Angelica shot back.

''What was I supposed to do, Angelica?! Put you below decks with the crew?! I'm sorry for looking out for you!'' ''I'm sorry that I had to save you!'' Jack thought she should be grateful!

''Why did you?! You don't seem to care about my feelings anyway!'' ''Why did you save me?!'' Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear?!

The same old thing that every girl wanted to hear from the man she loved!

''I didn't want to save you!'' the Captain yelled.

''What?!'' the room suddenly fell quiet.

Jack opened him mouth, but closed it again. He didn't know what to say... He stared at the ground. That had come out wrong... He hadn't meant it like that! It was just that had been trying to ignore his stirrings at the time, he'd ignored his compass after all... He just hadn't wanted for his feelings to get in the way again, to go after her again...

Of course he had wanted to save her life!

Jack looked up and saw tears welling up in Angelica's eyes. Oh God... He couldn't handle seeing her cry!

''You didn't want to save me?'' she choked out.

''No, I did! I- I don't know...'' ''I didn't want you to die!''How was he supposed to explain all this?!

''Liar!'' she pushed him.

''Damn you, bloody woman!'' Jack felt frustrated.

He was telling the truth! Why did nobody ever believe him?! He was able to tell the truth sometimes...

He turned around and stormed off. Slamming the door shut, as he left the cabin. Once again, he was leaving his own cabin...

That woman now owned everything this Captain had left. She was in his cabin, she had invaded his mind, his head filled with thoughts about her every minute of peace and quiet he got, she was a part of his soul...

Most importantly, she owned his heart.

**-X-O-X-**

**Jack being classy ol' Jack**

**A lot of fighting, a lot of arguments... I know... But we're dealing with Angelica and Jack here!**

**Found it quite funny that the lyrics I've used in this chapter weren't from one of those sweet lovesongs, but just from DJs**

**Lyrics from: Under Control – Calvin Harris & Alesso**

**Original lyrics:  
****'I might be anyone'  
'A lone fool out in the sun'  
'Your heartbeat of solid gold'  
'I love you, you'll never know'**

**'When the daylight comes you feel so cold, you know'  
****'I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go'**

**'Waiting for the fire to light'**  
**'Feeling like we could do right'**  
**'Be the one that makes tonight'**  
**'Cause freedom is a lonely road'**  
**'We're under control'**


	7. In Your Arms With Sea Salt And Rum

**Chapter 7 already!**

**I'm taking a long time with actually getting this story somewhere, the storyline is developing really slowly... I know that and I'm sorry about it!  
The good news is that I have most of the next chapters already planned out, I just don't have time to actually write it... *sigh***

**I love the lyrics in this chapter, because I didn't pick them myself! Sound weird, huh?!  
I got these lyrics from a PM one of you readers sent me.  
So I listened to the song and the lyrics fit perfectly for the story, basically the whole song would have fit in the story!  
It's so great that you're all reading my story and even have lyrics ideas, because a certain song makes you think about Jack & Angelica and my story!  
I love it!**

**I love you guys!**

**-X-O-X-**

Flowers. Sea salt. Oil of almonds. The smell of flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds. The smell of flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds filled his nostrils. Captain Jack Sparrow opened his eyes, waking from his slumber. What was that amazing smell?

Hair tickled the side of his face. Hair that smelled like flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds. The Captain inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her hair, he loved the smell of her... He wondered how she could still have that wonderful scent around her, after weeks on the sea...

Angelica was snuggled up to him, her head resting on her shoulder and half of her long hair covering Jack Sparrow his face. Once again, she had rolled to his side during the night. Officially they still weren't speaking... Three weeks. It had been three weeks... Three weeks since their fight about The Black Pearl's destination, Tortuga...

Jack watched the beautiful woman that lay so close to him. He watched her face. She was absolutely gorgeous! Jack's eyes rested on her lips, red and plump... Jack swallowed hard. Could he risk it? Should he risk it? Just to steal a quick kiss... A peck on the lips, that would be all...

He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Angelica stirred, feeling his kiss on her lips. Automatically, she kissed him back. After almost ten years of not being together, things still happened automatically... Like this 'Good Morning Kiss'.

Angelica opened her eyes, now fully awake. She stared Jack right in the face. As soon as Jack realised he had woken her up, he broke the kiss and scooted out of the bed.

She was going to kill him for sure this time, he thought.

''We'll be arriving in Tortuga soon... Just a couple of hours...'' he cleared his throat.

Before Angelica could say anything, or could get out of the bed to kill him for that matter, he walked out of the cabin. Angelica was left there, confused...

She turned on her side and curled up in a ball, pulling the sheet closer around her body. She let her fingers rest on the lips that had just been kissed by a certain Pirate and sighed. She missed him...

She was still mad at him for going to Tortuga for the ladies while she was here with him, but she had to admit that she missed him... She loved waking up in his strong arms, even though it was never her intention to end up in his arms when she would go to bed the night before... There was just this great connection that they had between them...

She felt alone now! She understood why he had left, because he'd thought that she would have got mad, but she actually hadn't wanted for him to go... She didn't know what she wanted! It was all one big mess!

_Silence is filling me up_

_I tried so many times to reach you_

_But nothing is ever enough_

_Still, I'm trying to get through_

_'Cause the distance is filling me_

_Caught up in the change of your love_

_Holding on to memories_

_Don't want to be in between_

_I'm lost without you_

_I just want to be in your arms_

_I only want to feel safe_

_In your arms_

She missed him. She didn't want to get out of bed... Just in a couple of hours the ship would stop in Tortuga and she would lose him, he would go out and drink the night away with whomever he could find in Tortuga of female company...

Angelica shook her head at the thought, she hated it!

She hated him, but truth to be told: she loved him more...

* * *

Hours later, Jack stood at the rail of the ship. He stared at the sea, the water slowly getting darker as the sun started to set...

''Capt'n, Tortuga!'' Scrum pointed into the distance.

He was almost jumping up and down of excitement. Captain Sparrow rolled his eyes. The young man still thought that women were easy... Well, maybe in Tortuga they were easy... However, in real life they were the most difficult species in the world!

Jack nodded and stared at the little spot i the distance that was slowly becoming bigger and bigger in view... He sighed. How much he wanted to get off the ship and walk around the dirty street of Tortuga...

It didn't take long for The Black Pearl to moor at the docks of Tortuga. All the sailors and pirates got off the ship as quick as they could.

''Mind the ship'' ''Mind the ship'' ''Mind the ship'' it was passed on from one crewmember to another...

Nobody wanted to be the last, nobody wanted to miss out on the night that was ahead...

''Mind th-'' Scrum was next in line.

''Stop that! Go!'' ''I'll mind the ship! Now all of you seadogs, get off me ship!'' Captain Sparrow barked.

''Capt'n! You're staying?! Are you sure?!'' Gibbs was already standing on the docks.

''I said go, Gibbs!'' Jack couldn't believe he was doing this...

Gibbs shook his head.

''He's staying for the lass... Slap me thrice and try to tell me again that pirates can't fall in love...'' the First Mate mumbled to himself, before walking off.

Jack watched his friend getting lost in the crowd of drunken men and ladies of the night. Jack listened to all the familiar sounds of his favourite destination... Shattering glass, laughter, screams, the perfect sounds of Tortuga...

Was it worth it?!

* * *

Angelica was still in the cabin. There was no way in hell she was going off this ship! She could only imagine all the things that she would see there that she really didn't need to see, seeing Jack doing things she didn't approve of...

Suddenly, she realised that it had become awfully quiet outside... She walked up to the cabin doors and pressed her ear against it. Nothing...

The men must have left, she thought. She smiled. They were all gone...

She could go outside now, she had the ship all to herself!

* * *

Angelica walked out of the cabin, taking a deep intake of breath of the salty air. She smiled contently, she had always loved the smell of the sea...

Jack watched her coming out of his cabin from afar. She hadn't seen him yet. He stared at her for a couple of minutes, watching her walking around The Pearl on her own, before he slowly started to approach her.

Angelica stood at the rail, watching the reflection of the stars on the sea's surface. She had no idea that Jack was almost right behind her...

''Decided to go out, love?'' he said.

Angelica whirled around. He had scared her to death! She thought she was the only one left on the ship!

''Jack!'' she gasped.

''What are you doing here?!'' her heart was pounding in her chest.

''Did I give ya a fright, luv?'' Jack chuckled.

''I volunteered to keep an eye on the ship...'' he answered her question.

''You volunteered?'' ''Why? I'm here'' ''You could have gone out...'' she pointed out.

''But I didn't... And besides, I couldn't let a woman guard me ship'' he smirked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. Bastard!

''Why is that, because I'm a woman?! Women can be pirates too, they can guard ships!'' she got defensive.

''This is Tortuga, luv'' ''Drunken men everywhere! Who knows what could happen to you here alone...'' Jack looked at her.

He loved it when she got all fired up, all that Spanish temperament! She was so beautiful!

''Why do you care?!'' Angelica demanded to know.

''How about some dinner, ey?!'' he quickly ignored her question and walked below decks to find something to eat...

Angelica huffed. He had to be kidding her! Why couldn't he just answer those questions?! Why couldn't he just be clear with her?! Did he actually care or was it just all a little facade?! If he'd only tell her how he felt...

Angelica was determined to find out more tonight!

**-X-O-X-**

**I'm planning to work 'the rest of the night' out in the next chapter.  
Will it be a 'date'?  
Will Angelica find out more about Jack's feeling towards her?**

**Special thanks to Maddz2 for the lyrics suggestion!**

**Lyrics: In Your Arms – Medina**

**Original lyrics:  
''****Silence is filling me up''  
''I tried so many times to reach you''  
''But nothing is ever enough''  
''Still, I'm trying to get through''**

**''Cause the distance is filling me'**  
**'Have this thrill's killing me'**  
**'Caught up in the change of your love'**

**'Holding on to memories'**  
**'Don't wanna to be in between'**  
**'I'm lost without you''**  
**'I just wanna to be in your arms'**

**''I only wanna feel safe'**  
**''Been waiting for eternity'**  
**''Cause all I want to do is feel safe'**  
**'In your arms'**


	8. Go To Sleep

**I know this once again took me too long!  
BUT I have an excuse- I had exams!**

**I started writing this right after I finished my exams, that's how devoted I am to my readers hehe;p**

**There's a sort of flashback in this chapter. I didn't put it in **_**italics **_**because the lyrics are already in **_italics_**, I'm sure you'll be able to find out when the flashback starts... -there in between those lines-  
The flashback is not exactly what I thought it would be, not exactly what I had in mind... But I've decided to keep this chapter just the way it is!  
It switches between past simple and past perfect tenses a bit...**

**Chapter title 'Go To Sleep': because I doubted to put the lyrics of 'Go To Sleep - Krezip' instead of the lyrics that I've chosen for this chapter, 'May I - Trading Yesterday'**

**-X-O-X-**

''Then, the little bugger bit my toe!'' Captain Jack Sparrow's voice echoed over the almost empty deck.

''A sea-turtle bit your toe?!'' Angelica laughed.

''Aye! I swear on me life!'' Jack took another gulp of wine.

''So, this is one of those memorable moments where the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is actually telling the truth?'' Angelica raised her eyebrow.

''Yes, yes it is... Like I said before, I do that quite often! Telling the truth...'' Jack grinned.

''This sea-turtle story must be the first truthful thing you've ever said to me then...'' she took a sip of her wine.

''Oh come on, luv! I've told you the truth before!'' Captain Sparrow defended.

''How am I supposed to know?! You're famous for your lies!'' Angelica looked at him.

Jack looked at her. This conversation was taking an unpleasant turn. Jack cleared his throat, avoiding looking into her eyes...

Angelica noticed that their conversation had gone quiet. She didn't know why, but she didn't want their conversation to end... This had been a pretty pleasant night so far... Jack had made them dinner and even found some red wine for her, because he knew she wasn't very fond of the rum... They'd started talking and up until now, she'd enjoyed herself...

''Anyway... I don't believe you got off the island by strapping sea-turtles to your feet'' she decided to drop the subject.

''Then you don't, darling...'' ''Just be happy that I got you of that island and that you didn't have to come up with such a plan... Strapping sea-turtles under your feet isn't as easy as it sounds, you know!'' Jack pointed out.

''Why did you get me? You still haven't told me the reason why you got me off that Island, Jack...'' ''The last time we talked about it, you said you hadn't wanted to save me...'' Angelica stared at him over the rim of her glass.

She knew she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to know the truth!

''Look at that! All the wine's gone already!'' ''Must get some more...'' Jack quickly got up.

He stumbled across the deck. He clearly had had enough wine already... He got to the stairs and descended them, going below decks to look for some more wine...

Angelica quickly got up too, following him. She had great trouble walking straight as well... More wine was probably the last thing they needed...

''No! Get back here, Sparrow! Why won't you answer me?!'' ''Jack! Why do you never answer these question?!'' ''Why do you care? – Why did you save me?!- Those aren't the hardest questions in the world, Jack!'' Angelica stayed at the top of the stairs.

''I can't hear you, my dear!'' Jack pretended not to hear her from below.

He was searching for more bottles, he really was, but the real reason why he was down there was because he didn't want to answer her questions... He couldn't answer her questions! He didn't know why he just couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear...

''You can hear me just fine, Jack!'' ''Jack?!'' he heard her say.

The Captain rested his head against the old wood of his beloved ship, trying to stop his surroundings from spinning... He imagined her standing at the top of the stairs, the expression on her face... He knew it all by heart... He knew her!

That expression... Probably the same expression that had been on her face on the first night they'd met, around ten years ago... An expression, daring and challenging...

In his mind, he saw her standing in front of him again... In that convent in Seville... Dressed all in white...

* * *

Pirate Jack Sparrow, in his mid-twenties, burst into the convent, thinking it was a brothel... Soon, he found that it wasn't by all the Nuns that were trying to attack him! Of course they weren't trying to kill him, that would be a Sin, but they were at least trying to knock him out...

He ran up the stairs and opened one of the first doors he saw.

He rested his back against the door, listening to the Nuns running passed the room behind it in the hall... He heard all these Spanish words, but had no idea what they meant...

Jack diverted his attention to the room he was standing in, a bedroom... That's when he saw her for the first time. A girl just over twenty, 21 years old tops. Sleeping on her small bed, all dressed in white... She had been captivating right from the start!

Angelica stirred and as soon as she saw a man standing in her room, she jumped up. She stood in front of him, looking at him with that challenging look on her face... So beautiful!

The Captain looked at her with his eyes wide, he was scared to death that she would scream and reveal his hiding place! He was wondering why she hadn't screamed yet!

He slowly approached her with his hands up, as a sign that he wasn't going to hurt her... She took a step back and something in her eyes changed as he moved closer to her...

Jack knew it. She was going to scream, any minute now! She was about to scream! Her eyes had shown with this sort of vengeance for this intruder...

Jack Sparrow was trying to come up with something to prevent her from screaming... He couldn't place his hand over her mouth, moving his hand would definitely make her scream... He did the only thing, the only option he thought that was possible... He kissed her!

Jack had expected a lot of things to happen after that, kicking, hitting, screaming... Nothing... Angelica didn't do anything! Most importantly, she kissed him back!

One thing lead to another, more kissing, clothes gone, a small bed supporting two entwined bodies... Jack took the girl's innocence.

Angelica hadn't expected the man to stay with her during the night, but he had! The next morning, the Pirate was still next to her in bed...

Angelica was extremely sore, everything in her body hurt! She cursed herself for what she had done the night before... In a convent of all places! Then again, she didn't have any regrets...

As soon as she had seen the man standing in her room, she had known he was no good... A pirate! However, the man had looked at her in a way that had made her weak... She had fallen for him right there and then!

Still, there had been this silent battle between them... Looking at him, challenging him and his lips kissing her boldly almost right after...

Angelica had surprised him and herself by kissing him back! As soon as his lips had touched hers, she'd thought about everything she'd learnt in this convent... She'd thought about taking her vows and if it really had been a good choice... Never being able to kiss a man... Never being able to experience to make love to a man... Never being able to raise children... The life of a Nun...

His kiss had made her decide that it wasn't all worth it, she wanted to live an adventurous life! Her own decision had surprised her... The fact that the Pirate still was next to her in bed now surprised her even more!

Jack Sparrow hadn't been able to shake off a feeling of guilt, he had taken the girl's innocence! A soon-to-be-Nun, in a convent! Like a brothel... He'd felt obligated to at least stay with her during the rest of the night, watching her sleep... She'd looked so peaceful after their eventful night, she truly was a Spanish beauty!

Jack woke up, finding the Spanish beauty next to him. He quietly got out of the small bed and tried to leave. A hand pulled him back. He whirled around, the girl was looking at him with her big brown innocent eyes. She started to talk in her native tongue. Jack looked confused, he didn't understand Spanish!

Angelica was talking, but she could see that the man wasn't able to understand her... She started to use her hands, pointing at him an then towards the window of her small room...

All sorts of thought were shooting through Jack's brain. What was she trying to say?! It wasn't easy to focus, he kept getting distracted by her beautiful face and the sexy tone of the Spanish language!

That's when it hit him, she wanted to come with him! She wanted to leave with him, leave the convent!

Jack pointed at his own chest, pointed at the girl and then pointed at the window.

''You. Want. To leave?'' he spoke slowly.

The girl nodded frantically.

Soon after, they'd climbed out of her window. They'd left together. For the next two years they would be inseparable! They'd learn almost everything about each other and Jack was Angelica teacher for almost everything she needed to know, from the English language to sword-fighting...

Then, he'd left her with her heart broken...

* * *

Jack still couldn't shake off that feeling of guilt, after all those years... He had ruined her chances of becoming a Nun and devoting her life to God, or whatever it was called...

Little did Jack know, that Angelica made that decision on her own all those years ago...

''Jack?!'' Angelica's voice sounded worried.

How long had he been lost in that memory?! Captain Sparrow shook his head, the world was still spinning... He got back up, with two bottle of wine.

''Is everything all right?'' Angelica saw Jack coming back up the stairs.

He looked lost in thought and pensive.

He didn't say anything and just handed her one of the bottles.

''Jack, what's going on?!'' ''You see, this is exactly what I mean! Why can't you just tell me?!'' Angelica was getting annoyed now...

Jack sighed and walked back to the table they'd set up in the middle on deck for dinner. He sat back down, Angelica followed his movements...

''I ehr- Did I- Did you ever-?'' the Pirate tried to clear his mind...

''You're drunk'' Angelica chuckled.

''So are you...'' he smirked.

''Did I ever - What?'' she got back to the subject.

''That first night, in the convent... Did you feel- Did I assault you?'' the smirk was wiped off the Captain's face immediately...

He needed to know... He needed to get rid of this feeling of guilt! Secretly he had been carrying that feeling around for the passed ten years...

''What?! N-No!'' ''I- I wanted it...'' Angelica was taken aback.

''You were ready to take your vows...'' Jack took a swig of his bottle of wine.

''I know... I said that before... But- I mean, I-'' ''You didn't assault me, Jack... I realised that the life of a Nun wasn't for me...'' ''I was scared... Scared that I was going to miss out on so much in my life and you were there, and- Well, we both know what happened...'' she slowly got up.

Angelica stepped closer to him, a certain adoration in her eyes... Even though it had been a weird question, she loved it that he had asked her that! It had shown this vulnerable side of Jack... He'd had been scared that he'd hurt her, even though they'd spent two years side by side after that...

He was so sweet!

''You didn't assault me, Jack... I know you'll never admit, but you're a good man...'' Angelica took his bottle from his grasp and let the red liquid of alcohol slide down her throat.

''Since when does Miss Angelica Teach call notorious Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow a good man?!'' ''You've said that you hate me more than once and that I've corrupted you...'' he clumsily wiped a drop of red wine off her chin.

They stood face to face. Swaying on the spot, both drunk...

''Maybe you could corrupt me some more?'' her voice had dropped to a low and seductive tone...

She rested her hands on his chest for just a bit, as an attempt to steady herself, before pushing herself off and turning around. She walked away from him, swaying her hips in a seductive manner or at least she tried to... Being drunk wasn't helping... She moved her hips from side to side agonisingly slow for the last steps, before disappearing into the Captain's cabin...

Jack stood on the deck, eyes closed. Waiting for the 'Stirrings' to pass... What was this woman doing to him?!

''Angelica?'' no reply...

''Angelica?'' he called out again.

She wasn't coming out... Was she just playing games or had he said something wrong again?! Why couldn't women just be clear?!

Jack sighed. He made his way to his cabin, trying to walk in a straight line...

* * *

''Angelica?'' Jack pushed the door open.

''W-What- What are you doing?'' he saw her there.

There she was, on his bed. Only covered with a thin white sheet...

''Took you long enough, Jack'' Angelica smirked.

She stood up, the sheet falling to the floor. She slowly approached him, fully naked... Her eyes glued to his. There it was again, that challenging look...

''What are you doing?'' Captain Sparrow tried everything in his power to keep his eyes on hers and to not let them wander below her face...

''You don't like it?'' she took off his hat and placed it on her own head.

He let her. Angelica was probably one of the few people in the world who was allowed to touch Captain Jack Sparrow's hat. Definitely when she was standing naked in front of him...

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, leaning in. Jack felt her hot breath on his face. He pulled away a bit.

''We can't- You're drunk...'' Captain Sparrow stared into Angelica's brown eyes.

''You're drunk too! Being drunk has never stopped us before...'' she chuckled.

''You'll kill me in the morning...'' Jack knew she would be mad the next day...

''Nothing I haven't tried before...'' she smiled.

Jack smiled back. She looked adorable when she smiled, she was so gorgeous!

''Jack, I want it'' she got his attention back.

''I should get you drunk more often, luv!'' Jack grinned.

''Just shut up!'' Angelica kissed him.

The Captain happily responded. He let her remove his clothes and they stumbled to the bed.

* * *

Sounds. Touching. ''Angelica''. Moans. Caressing. ''Jack''. Lovin'. Groans.

Angelica rolled off of him. They lay next to each other, panting. They lay there in total silence. After a couple of seconds, Jack turned towards her and wrap her arms around her.

''Jack, get off me! You're covered in sweat!'' Angelica pushed him off.

Silence fell over the cabin once more.

''Angelica, I- I ehr-'' Jack's voice broke the silence.

Angelica looked at him. What was he going to say?! Was he finally going to say those three words?! Those exact three words?! Not something that almost had the same meaning, ''Always have. Always will''... Those three words: I. Love. You.

''I... I-ehr-'' ''I want you to know... I want you to know that- that... For me...'' ''For me, you aren't one of those wenches... You're not one of those wenches from Tortuga to me...'' he'd chickened out.

Captain Sparrow would shoot himself with his own pistol if he could. Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear for once?!

''I'm not a Tortuga wench?'' that hadn't been the words she'd been waiting to hear...

''No...'' he sounded hesitant.

''How nice, Jack!'' Whatever'' she turned on her side and turned her back on him.

''Come on, Angelica!'' 'Why so cold now, luv?!'' he looked at her bare back.

''The only thing you have to say to me is that I'm not a whore?!'' her accent got prominent as she was starting to get irritated.

''You're not a whore! Why is that a bad thing to say?!'' ''You're special to me!'' of course he cared about her!

''I am?'' Angelica looked at him over her shoulder.

''Yes... You're special, Angelica...'' he said.

Angelica felt her heart melt. The walls she had built up in the last few minutes were taken down by him in seconds, just by saying that...

Jack Sparrow tried to wrap his arms around her again, this time she did let him. Angelica relaxed against him, feeling his warmth. She sighed.

''Jack?'' she whispered.

''Just go to sleep, Angel'' Jack let his thought wander as he felt her slowly falling asleep in his arms... 

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me be your love_

_May I be your shield?_

_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go_

_All that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

_May I hold you?_

_As you fall to sleep_

_May I love you?_

**-X-O-X-  
**

**Didn't want this to turn M-rated so I kept it a sort of 'proper', you all clearly know what happened...**

**This turned out to be such a long chapter! More than 2K words!**

**Better be worth it...**

**Lyrics: May I – Trading Yesterda**

**I love this song so much!  
Here's the whole song:  
****'There you stand opened heart, opened doors'****  
****'Full of life with the world that's wanting more'****  
****'But I can see when the lights start to fade'****  
****'The day is done and your smile has gone away'**

**'Let me raise you up'****  
****'Let me be your love'**

**'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**

**'All I want is to keep you safe from the cold'****  
****'To give you all that your heart needs the most'**

**'Let me raise you up'****  
****'Let me be your love'****'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**

**'All that's made me'****  
****'Is all worth trading'****  
****'Just to have one moment with you'****  
****'So I will let go'****  
****'All that I know'****  
****'Knowing that you're here with me'  
'For your love is changing me'**

**'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**


End file.
